User talk:Halee2009
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the Soap pages. Infinity's Back-up (talk) 05:52, March 17, 2019 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing something, read the rules or you will face bad things! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI, II and even more! If you like object shows, and wish to know more about them while reading the fan fictions, here's the BFDI wiki and the II wiki! Thanks again, and have fun editing the wiki! Hey Why did you edit Xbox Logo’s page, adding the 2019 category? It’s not needed. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 07:39, July 28, 2019 (UTC) Hey! I see you stealing my OCs for Battle For BFDI Terror (2019). You even stole my redraw of someone’s OC! Seriously, you’re annoying me. Also, CAN YOU PLEASE STOP PUTTING 2019-RELATED CATEGORIES ALL OVER MY PAGES FOR NO REASON? Oh wait! There is a reason! WANTING TO ANNOY ME/BADGE FARMING!! I would’ve been calmer and more kind with the situation if you hadn’t already stole my OCs. Expect a block soon, as you have had 3 warnings. ButterBlaziken230 out. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 12:12, July 30, 2019 (UTC) it's time to stop halee, you've been constantly badge farming by making pointless and nonsensical edits to random articles, and spamming categories on pages that aren't yours. you've already gotten a block for taking the claim of random images/ocs that are not yours on your so-called battle for bfdi terror page. if you continue to farm disruptive edits, another block will be imposed. just refrain from doing what i was explaining you were doing and actually make good contributions for once. ello soy squidward - vemsa 05:01, August 3, 2019 (UTC) Warning (first offensive total) Do not spam categories. Sunflowers can be lovable or anything, and it is still good if you can talk to me! �� 14:06, August 3, 2019 (UTC) This isnt helpful Your adding random gifs to the wiki it dosent help Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQJ8eIryllhTt_g2a0qvfNA/featured?disable_polymer=1 Discord: https://discordapp.com/channels/569623955716046848/569623956219232256 WHY!? You edited my page again with an unnecessary category! Why did you put Upcoming Object Shows? 3 freaking episodes are out, so it’s not upcoming! It’s out! I’ve seen a lot of people have been annoyed with you since you’ve been back, and I’m not surprised. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 18:16, August 4, 2019 (UTC) Waring (second offensive total) Do not edit someone's page without permission. Sunflowers can be lovable or anything, and it is still good if you can talk to me! �� 18:45, August 4, 2019 (UTC) Stop!!! You have destroying the wiki using gifs that arent content here! I’m not suprised a lot of people are mad at you. And you should BE BANNED FROM ALL THE ''WIKIS.'' Like, yeah. Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQJ8eIryllhTt_g2a0qvfNA/featured?disable_polymer=1 Discord: https://discordapp.com/channels/569623955716046848/569623956219232256 Stupidity or Badge Farming? So, on Battle For J City, you add the 2018 category. I see that as plain stupidity. *THE YEAR IS 2019 AND YOU ALREADY HAD A CATEGORY FOR THAT!! *You’re editing people’s pages without their permission to add stupid categories. Seriously, Halee2009. No offence, but I think you’re underaged. You should be banned from this wiki so you don’t trouble us again. Oh yeah. And you added stupid gifs apparently. --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 06:30, August 11, 2019 (UTC) You're underage. Hi. I looked at your username, and you have a "2009" in your username. I suspect you being underage. You may be blocked soon. HarrisTsang720 (talk) 10:29, August 11, 2019 (UTC) Oh my god! Why haven’t I noticed? Of course she’s underaged! Nice work, HarrisTsang720! --ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 16:30, August 11, 2019 (UTC) you haven't learned even thought we've warned you MULTIPLE times in the past, you're still editing other pages, making worthless edits farming categories, and overall STILL disrupting the entire wiki! You've done this o so many times, and you haven't learned, so another block shall be imposed. And yeah i guess you're too ignorant to listen anyways since you're possibly underaged and ignorance is a type of behavior many kids share. ello soy squidward - vemsa 13:20, August 11, 2019 (UTC) Nah, globally disable her. As you said, she’s underaged, so she would be disabled by FANDOM. ButterBlaziken230 (talk) 16:32, August 11, 2019 (UTC)